By way of example, swimming pool cleaning devices as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,751,822 for a “Submerged Surface Pool Cleaning Device” and U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,647 for a “Vibratory Oscillating Swimming Pool Cleaner Employing Means for Facilitating Self Starting and for Avoiding Clogging,” are well known in the art. Such self-propelled swimming pool cleaning devices rely on the pressure of vacuum from the pool cleaning pump system for movably adhering to the submerged surface being cleaned. Further, the level of vacuum created will typically affect performance of the swimming pool cleaning device where such performance relies on the speed with which the device moves along the submerged surface and the vacuum created at the device for allowing the device to work its way along submerged vertical surfaces of a swimming pool, by way of example. While pump systems may be regulated, there is a need to provide an intermediate regulation of the pressure or vacuum delivered to the swimming pool cleaner such that a consumer may easily adjust such vacuum for a desired performance of the swimming pool cleaning device.